


soft to the touch (feels like love)

by leatherandlace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, but its also a lot of smut, this is smut but it also is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: maria wants to properly wine and dine natasha, so she (naturally) makes them wait till their third date to do the damn thing.





	soft to the touch (feels like love)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from velvet elvis by kacey musgraves, which as @aprosebyanyothername pointed out is LITERALLY a song about maria hill. anyway, natasha romanoff deserved better so in this world she's happy. make sure to watch black widow (2020) dir. cate shortland. 
> 
> follow me on my marvel twitter: @pinkjacquelyn
> 
> and also leave a kudos and/or comment!

_i. _  
  


It was a dinner party, a dinner party Maria had invited her to over text with promise of her favorite foods and good company. She’d been over Maria’s apartment a thousand times, and she probably would have had dinner there anyway, so nothing was particularly spectacular on Natasha’s end of the deal. She brought a vegetable platter, wore one of Maria’s favorite dresses, and called it a day. A nice evening with nice people and a nice brunette with stony blue eyes that continuously stole Natasha’s breath away and made her want to risk it all.

  
  


Which, of course, was a typical Sunday for her.

What  _ wasn’t _ so typical was how bold Maria was being at this party, not even making an effort to hide her flirtation that was becoming more and more obvious as the days went by. They weren’t together, but they were on this precipice, they were racing towards something with every covert smile and subtle glance down a neckline. And Natasha felt as if tonight were something  _ more _ , something she had been waiting for. Maria was giving her this impression that she absolutely could not look away from her, eyeing Natasha over her wine glass and stealing not so subtle glances everytime Natasha dabbed her mouth with a napkin or laughed at something Tony said. Natasha was beginning to feel Maria’s eyes on hers like a hot brand, fiery and warm and melting her straight through.

She began to think she was crazy when Maria walked by her chair and slid her hand along the top of Natahsa’s shoulders, brushing into the kitchen with a charming smile shot over her shoulder. 

The dinner passed quickly, Natasha not tasting or eating much, way too preoccupied with Maria’s gaze to eat the (admittedly good) Italian dinner she had made. Natasha watched as Pepper and Tony said their goodbyes, as Maria waved and shut the door softly behind them, the air becoming deafeningly still. 

“There’s still some leftover wine if you want some,” Maria doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Natasha is watching her, hesitance and nerves and a little something more swirling in her eyes. 

They make their way to the couch, glasses in hand and a light shaking in their step. Maria gestures for Natasha to sit on the couch they’ve sat on for many different nights, movies, conversations--but now the air of hesitancy, of bated breath waiting for what was bound to happen. Their jokes were light and airy, Natasha just a little more flirtatious each time Maria gave an emboldened laugh and leaned forward ever so slightly.

Natasha finds herself watching as Maria places her wine glass down on the coffee table with a smirk, leaning against the back and staring at her with a glimmer in her eye. Natasha feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room and out of her lungs, trained only on the pair of lips in front of her, wetted by a soft pink tongue, blue eyes staring straight at her. She swallowed thickly, feeling her heartbeat in more places than one as Maria leaned forward, plucked the glass out of Natasha’s hands, and placed it beside hers on the table. They look at each other, hearts racing, and for a split second Natasha can see a flicker of endearing nerves flash across Maria’s face.

As if in slow motion, Maria leans forward, resting a feather-light hand on Nat’s cheek. 

  
  


When their lips first touch, it is slow and soft and light, and Nat can feel her heartbeat racketing in her chest. Through the softness, she starts to kiss  _ back _ and she can feel Maria smiling against her as her fingers press harder into her cheek.

And suddenly it strikes Nat that she wants  _ more _ , and she gives in, leaning forward and pressing her lips harder against Maria’s, moving faster as Maria puts her other hand on her neck and pulls her in closer. Nat puts her arms around Maria, pushing harder, letting her lips part, letting her tongue touch Maria’s, letting Maria push her fingers hard down on the nape of her neck. Their breaths become hot and deep, and Maria takes the moment where Nat sucks in another breath to slide her hand down Nat’s back and move her so that she’s straddling Maria.

Natasha feels like she’s losing herself in the moment and in Maria’s grasp, the taste of wine and Maria’s fingers pressed into her hips and hair. Maria’s hands wander down her back, tracing her spine but keeping a safe distance from anything lower than the curve of her back, and again Nat wants  _ more _ , pushing herself harder onto Maria’s mouth and hoping that conveys the message.

Maria seems to understand, suddenly moving them again and flipping them so that Nat is under her and pressed safely into the cushions of the couch. Nat’s breath hitches in Maria’s mouth as she feels her hands graze her sides, seemingly non stationary in this new position. They break for a moment, breathing shakily against each other. Nat can feel Maria’s thighs shaking against hers. 

In the same way as earlier, Maria places a hand on Nat’s cheek, but this time it is anything but soft. Maria kisses her, hard, and the feeling of it draws out a shaky, soft moan from Nat, directly into Maria’s mouth, and Maria is so utterly turned on by it she can barely continue kissing her. 

Maria hesitates, feels the gravity of the situation. She remembers herself and remembers how much this  _ means  _ and how much she actually wants this to happen again, and the danger of going too fast and not talking--though tempting--was unwise.

So she sits up on Nat, ignores the heat racing through her. Natasha looks up at her, her eyes turning apologetic as her flushed chest heaves from the kiss, “Oh, I didn’t mean to, to--”

“Wait, no, I loved it,” Maria quickly backtracks, scooting off of Natasha so they can both sit up and look at each other. “I loved it,” she repeats herself, gently taking Natasha’s hand. 

Nat’s eyes squint, “Then why did we stop?”

Maria licks her lips, the shaking of her thighs and the ghost of Nat’s lips asking her the same question. But she looks at Natasha,  _ her  _ Natasha, lips swollen from  _ their  _ kiss, and she knows she has to take a leap of faith. “I don’t want to just have a one night stand, Nat. I think we should talk about this.”

The blush from Nat’s chest mirrors in her cheeks as she smiles softly at Maria, “Tell me more.”

“I have feelings for you,” Maria breathes shakily, as if they hadn’t just been making out in her couch. “I want to take it slow before we take it too far. I want to do this right.”

Natasha continues smiling, her heart racing not just from the kiss but from how  _ genuine  _ Maria looks as she stares at her, how softly she’s speaking and stroking her hand and making Nat feel... _ light _ . “What does ‘doing this right’ mean to you?”

Maria leans against the back of the couch as she reaches her other hand out to tuck Nat’s hair back behind her ear, misplaced from Maria madly pulling at it, “It means taking you out to dinner and having sex on the third date like everyone else does.”

“The  _ third  _ date?” Nat jokes, leaning forward to kiss Maria on the cheek in a soft hum of an agreement, “You’re too sweet. But I have feelings for you too, and if you want to wait, so do I.”

They’re so close Natasha can see Maria flex her jaw as she leans in ever so slightly, kissing her once more on the cheek and giving Maria the opportunity to capture her lips one last time before the night ends. She takes the bait, of course, and this kiss is a lot slower, both of them knowing it won’t lead anywhere so taking the time to just appreciate the closeness and romanticism. Nat can feel Maria’s enthusiasm and lust under the surface of her fingers, so she leans back and watches Maria’s eyes snap open. “I should probably leave your apartment before you jump me.”

It takes a few more minutes for them to stop kissing so Natasha can actually toe on her heels and leave, but they’re too busy smiling to care. 

  
  


_ ii. _

  
  


Their first date, Nat has to admit, is really actually very nice. Maria takes them to a restaurant, kind of fancy but not too much so. They have great wine, and really nice conversation, and it feels comfortable and sweet, like every other time they’ve gone to dinner, except this time they’re not at all ashamed to grab each other’s hands. Natasha feels her heartbeat when Maria brings her hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles, and when Maria pulls Nat’s chair out for her so she can sit she doesn’t even roll her eyes.

Maria seems to be intent on doing everything by the book to make Nat swoon, and Natasha isn’t at all surprised to see that it’s working. Maria walks her back to Nat’s apartment, their hands intertwined and swinging between them. Nat is stunned with every passing second at how  _ right _ this feels, how much she’s enjoying herself. It feels like they’d been doing this all along.

They’re at Natasha’s door and Nat is pleading with her eyes, and even in her heels she has to reach up when Maria leans down to kiss her. Maria puts her hand on the small of Nat’s back and Nat can feel the  _ tension _ there, the need and want and heady desire. Maria had kissed her at work today, too, but this was different, knowing they were just outside Natasha’s apartment with her bed  _ right there  _ and Maria’s hand on her back so strong and steady. 

Natasha threads her arms around Maria’s neck and presses herself against her for a fleeting moment, and she can  _ feel  _ how bad Maria wants her. Their kiss is unyieldingly slow and  _ hot  _ and it ends all too fast as Maria waves goodbye with shaking legs and a wink tossed over her shoulder.

  
  


_ iii.  _

  
  


They go to the movies two days later, maybe a little too fast for the timeline of a second date but it’s not as if either of them is all that eager to wait a week or whatever. Natasha is feeling a little on edge and more than a little turned on sitting next to Maria in the back of the dark movie theatre, the flashing lights of the screen reflecting against Maria’s jaw and soft eyes as she steals not so subtle glances at Nat every five seconds. 

Natasha doesn’t wait for Maria to make the cheesy move, and instead pulls Maria’s arm around her herself, settling into Maria’s embrace with the popcorn bucket between them. She isn’t even embarrassed to admit to herself that she loves being held by Maria, loves feeling Maria’s arms around her and her chest move with each breath. She also enjoys the feeling of Maria tracing lines down her shoulder and spine, soft circles and touches that are much, much more entertaining than the movie itself. 

Maria threads her fingers up into Nat’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp, and Natasha really wishes they weren’t in a theatre and that they were somewhere a little more private. She doesn’t hesitate to tilt her head up, though, and kiss the soft skin of Maria’s neck for the first time. It takes everything in her not to sink her teeth in as Maria tightens her grip on Nat’s hair in response. 

They walk out of the theatre with Maria’s arm around Nat’s waist, and there’s an uncomfortable throb between her thighs as Maria clutches at her. 

Maria kisses her hard on the mouth once they’re in the parking lot, the effects of just barely holding it together for a two hour film evident in her eyes. She wastes no time in pressing Nat up against her car with one hand on the back of her head and the other possessively on her stomach. Nat fights the urge to whimper as Maria opens the door of Nat’s car and pushes her into the driver’s seat with a smirk. 

Maria ducks into her own car and peels out of the parking lot before Nat’s hands stop shaking enough to put the key in the ignition. 

  
_iv. _  
  
  


_ Ready for our third date? _

The text was Natasha’s opening to the day, and it had consequently followed her all the way through. Of  _ course _ she was ready, as if she’d been thinking about literally anything else since the moment they first talked about it, nonetheless since that kiss in the parking lot. She wasn’t just in it for the sex, of course, but Maria was making it hard to think beyond that with all of the teasing she had done for the past two days at work. Lingering touches, calling Nat into her office for something trivial just so that she could kiss her, knowing looks to disarm her from across the room at a stupid, boring meeting. Not to mention the embarrassingly explicit sex dream she had had the night before, starring Maria’s fingers that she constantly brushed against her at every possible moment. 

  
  


Of course she was ready.

  
  


Maria had asked very kindly if Nat would wear that black off the shoulder dress that she really loved, and to be ready at 6. 

  
  


Maria was leaning against her car when Nat walked out of her front door, and she was wearing this wonderful pantsuit with just enough buttons undone. The kiss Maria gives her as she wraps her arms around Nat’s waist made her wonder if the entire dinner prelude was necessary (but Maria only uses her tongue for less than half a second before pulling away).

  
  


“I’m really excited to take you to this restaurant,” Maria shoots her a smile as she settles one hand on the steering wheel, the other on Nat’s thigh, which was incredibly distracting in its own right. Maria had definitely talked about this place many times these past few days, and Nat was extremely curious. Turns out ‘this restaurant’ was an outlandishly fancy Italian place that Nat had driven by once and balked at, and there was already a warm feeling in her stomach at Maria’s efforts to make this date a memorable one. It wasn’t either of their scenes at all, but Maria’s eyes glowed with excitement and tenderness as she opened the door for Nat to get out of the car, pressing another soft kiss to her knuckles.

  
  


They had a reservation under Hill, and Maria linked her arms with Nat as she led them to a reserved table, softly lit by a window that looked out over the city. Maria pushed Natasha into the table, leaned down as Nat gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and then sat down herself. Wine was poured and food was ordered, and Natasha had to admit that she was very touched by the drama and romanticism of the entire night. She felt warm under Maria’s gaze, her exposed shoulders and collarbone lighting up with a faint blush as Maria looked at her over her wine glass. 

  
  


Their voices were soft and flirtatious as they ate wonderfully rich and undoubtedly expensive food, and Maria admitted that she had never been before and was glad to see the food was as good as it looked. Natasha then had to ask the question that had been on her mind: “So why here?”

  
  


Maria puts down her glass with a curious blush. She reaches over and takes Natasha’s hand with a soft smile, “When I was 18, I walked by this restaurant for the first time. I saw this woman, at this table, actually…” she trailed off, her eyes dancing across Nat’s features in such a way that her heart automatically started beating faster. “She was taking another woman out on a date...I remember thinking her date was so beautiful. She made sure to pull the chair out for her, and hold her hand, and I could just  _ see  _ how much she cared for her.” Maria stopped again, kissing Nat’s knuckles for the second time, “I told myself...one day, when I find the girl that  _ I _ really cared for, I would take her here. I’d sit at this table, pull her chair out for her, hold her hand, and treat her right.” She shrugged her shoulders to hide the raw emotion behind her story, taking a quick sip of wine to avoid looking at Natasha.

  
  


Natasha was absolutely overwhelmed with how much she felt in that moment. The clinking of dishes and small conversation and cars rushing outside all dimmed to a buzz as she looked at Maria, as soft and genuine as she could. She could only choke out Maria’s name, suddenly at a loss for words, “That is--so sweet.” 

  
  


Nat tightened her grip on Maria’s hand and they looked at each other for a wonderfully long and beautiful moment. Maria decided to break the silence with a wicked smile, “I also told myself I’d have great sex afterwards.”

  
  


Natasha laughed and Maria could see the light from the table literally twinkle in her eyes, “I’d say you deserve it.”

  
  


The rest of the dinner felt like a dream, their conversation light and airy and full of laughter and glances that at first started subtle but then quickly turned overt. Natasha started to get the gist of why Maria wanted her to wear this dress, as she kept catching Maria’s eyes dart down her neck and chest every time she casually flipped her hair to the other side. 

  
  


Before they got in the car, Natasha tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at Maria, “Thank you for tonight.”

  
  


Maria reached her hand out and untucked the strand of hair Nat touched, “Don’t thank me yet.” She leaned forward and kissed the corner of Natasha’s mouth, opening the door behind her and guiding Nat into it. 

  
  


The ride home is insanely quiet and Natasha is worried Maria can hear her heartbeat, loud and fast and felt in more places than one. Maria’s hand is not helping, settled almost a little too high on Natasha’s thigh, squeezing ever so slightly in a gesture that seemed to say  _ mine _ . Nat wondered if Maria could feel her thigh shaking under her. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Maria stealing a quick glance every once in a while, her jaw visibly clenched and a slight blush on her cheeks. Good to know she’s not the only one unbelievably turned on.

  
  


The ride up on the elevator is even quieter, and when their hands slightly brush Natasha inwardly cringes at how much just that little skin on skin contact shot straight between her thighs. Maria has put on a stony face of faux composure to stay calm.

  
  


Maria feels as if this is the first time she’s ever brought a girl home, fumbling with her keys in the lock as she  _ feels  _ Natasha beside her with that gorgeous dress and lips parted and soft and red.

  
  


Once the door closes behind them, Maria turns around to see Nat standing almost awkwardly in the entrance. She swears she can see Nat’s eyes dilate before she grabs her by the waist, pushes her against the wall, and ruins whatever lipstick Nat has left.

  
  


Natasha’s lips are so hot and wet, and Maria presses her entire body against hers, licking roughly into her with all of the pent up desire she’s had. Just like that first night, Nat moans so desperately into Maria’s mouth, and Maria can feel herself getting lost in the sound and the feeling of Natasha’s hands on her back and in her hair. Natasha can feel how wet she is with every weak roll of her hips, and Maria feels how hot Nat is through her dress every time Nat’s hips make contact with her thigh. Natasha grabs at Maria’s hair and back and neck and anything to get her closer, to make her kiss her harder.

  
  


Maria pushes Nat’s head to the side, finally kissing the soft skin under her jaw, licking and biting the way she wanted to at the theatre, except this time Nat can make noises, and she’s  _ whining _ . Maria can feel the vibrations under her lips. She closes them over Nat’s pulse point and  _ sucks _ , feeling goosebumps rise and Nat’s hips rolling underneath her. Maria moves to the other side of her neck, scraping her teeth against the skin there and feeling overwhelmingly wet. Nat’s lips are swollen as she tips her head back against the wall, and she looks so beautiful Maria can’t stop looking at her.

Maria starts tugging them towards her bedroom, but it is absolutely  _ so  _ far away and Natasha’s breath is heaving and Maria wants her so bad. They’ll get there eventually, but for now Maria makes a pit stop and backs Nat up against the arm of her couch.

She pushes Nat down onto it, stepping between her legs so that her dress is slightly rucked up and once again she feels the searing heat between Nat’s legs and it only makes Maria kiss her harder. Maria uses one hand to stabilize the back of Nat’s back and the other to grab at her thigh, and Nat arches into the touch, reaching behind Maria to grab her ass and pull her closer.

Maria yelps into the kiss and starts getting sloppy and fast and messy, their teeth banging together as Nat uses the backs of Maria’s thighs to push her heels off while also bringing them closer together.

They kiss like that for a minute, desperate and hot, but when Maria bites down on Natasha’s bottom lip, Nat lets out a stuttered “Please.” 

Maria breaks away from their kiss, using Nat’s hips to stand her back up and finding that without Nat’s heels their height difference is even more exaggerated. They stumble the rest of the way to Maria’s room, and Maria gracefully pushes Nat onto the bed. Nat sits, legs slightly spread and dress hiked up so that Maria can just almost see her underwear.

Nat is looking up at her through hooded green eyes and her lipstick is messed up and her lips are swollen and her chest is heaving and Maria  _ swears _ she has never been so turned on in her life.

Maria shoulders off her blazer and undoes her belt, takes off her shoes while Nat is watching and breathing embarrassingly ragged breaths. Nat can actually feel the blush all over her chest. Maria undresses until she’s just in her pants and bra, and she again moves forward to stand between Natasha’s legs. 

At the sight of Maria’s defined abs, Nat reaches up and traces her fingers down them, and Maria can feel the slight tremble in her touch. The feeling of Nat’s hand on her stomach is making Maria sway on the spot, but she whispers, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” Natasha is more than okay when Maria reaches up to cup her cheek, her thumb brushing lightly against her lips.

It’s taking all of Natasha’s self control not to lean forward and buck her hips into the bed, so she does what she’d consider the bold thing, leaning back on her forearms and shimmying up the bed. At this angle, she’s gloriously spread out for Maria, and Maria can finally get a peak at the spot of black lace underneath her dress.

Maria stares, stares for a long while, but finally crawls on the bed and nudges Nat’s thighs further apart. In the light streaming through her window she can  _ see  _ how soaked Nat is, and Nat’s head tips back at the feeling of Maria’s hands on her.

Maria slides her hands up Nat’s thighs, reveling in the feeling of Nat shaking under her. She puts her hands under the dress she loves oh so much, lifting it over Nat’s head and slipping it off. For a moment she’s stunned, because  _ there  _ is Natasha Romanoff, in just a bra and underwear, lightly rolling her lips, visibly turned on, in  _ her  _ bed.

Nat’s lips are parted and she’s breathing so heavily, and Maria leans down and steals even more breath from her lungs. Maria bites at her bottom lip and sucks and kisses her so rough and sloppy and messy that she can feel Nat undulating below her--but she’s careful not to really touch her yet. Not when Nat keeps whimpering into her mouth and scratching at Maria’s back like that.

She leans up once again and takes her pants off, staring Nat in the eyes so she can see just how dark her eyes go when Maria finally takes her bra off. Nat’s mouth goes impossibly dry, and her voice is high and breathless when she says, “Maria, you’re beautiful.”

Maria smiles triumphantly and allows Nat to reach up and touch her breasts, roll her nipples between her fingers, and even lets Nat lean forward and suck them between her delicate red lips. Nat is reverent and appreciative in her touch, and she closes her eyes and hums at the feeling of Maria in her mouth. 

But finally Maria pushes Nat’s mouth away, leaning down to instead kiss her, appreciative and soft as the wetness on her nipples cools. “Can I see you?” Maria whispers in the dark and Natasha nods  _ wildly _ , touched by the question but wanting so desperately for Maria to take her.

Maria takes Nat’s bra off and peels it away, and both of them short circuit for a moment, Natasha at the cool air hitting her now exposed chest, and Maria stricken by the thought that she’s imagined what Nat has looked like for so long and now she’s here. All Maria can do is smile and shake her head and whisper, “You are just...you are just perfect.” 

Natasha blushes, feeling each word and touch increase the wetness between her legs, and she just knows her chest is getting redder by the second.

Maria leans forward and kisses Nat, this time pressing her whole front to Natasha so that their breasts are touching, skin on skin, making them both moan at the contact. Through the kiss, Maria reaches down and tweaks one of Nat’s nipples. This is Natasha’s loudest moan yet, more like a soft scream into Maria’s mouth as the touch continues, Maria rolling the skin between her fingers and Natasha  _ bucking  _ into her.

Natasha keeps mumbling Maria’s name into her mouth, and Maria notices that for such a low and raspy voice she sure moans so high and light.

Maria leans down and starts swirling her tongue around Nat’s nipples, Natasha shaking and not even knowing what to do, she needs Maria so bad. But, as Natasha would somewhat guess, Maria is taking her time, eliciting every feeling and sound from Nat that she can get. Maria feels triumphant as she feels Nat’s nails digging into her back, and hears Nat honest to god whimpering.

Finally, Maria sits up and they both look at each other, deep breathing. Natasha smiles the way she did at the restaurant, soft and genuine, and Maria feels lucky as all hell.

Maria doesn’t take her eyes off of Nat’s as she suddenly begins tracing the area where Nat’s underwear meets her thigh, and Nat’s breath  _ hitches _ . Her eyes flutter as Maria outlines the edge, entranced with the way that Nat’s thighs are quivering at her touch, the fabric of her panties glistening with arousal, breasts moving up and down with each shallow breath.

Maria gently touches Nat’s center through the fabric, pushing down ever so slightly and gathering wetness on her finger. She uses her other hand to keep Nat’s hips pinned so she can’t grind into her. Natasha can barely even  _ breathe _ as she watches Maria bring her finger up to her mouth and taste it, watches Maria’s eyes flutter shut and listens to her appreciative groan.

She leans forward and presses unbearably soft kisses all along Nat’s thighs, so content and happy after waiting for so long. Maria keeps kissing Nat’s thighs until Nat presses her head down with her hands and she chokes out, “Maria, please.”

In response, Maria gently places a light kiss over the growing wet spot and sits back up. Maria traces the waistband of her panties again before hooking her thumbs through the lace and peeling them off, finally getting a full view of a wet, writhing,  _ pleading  _ Natasha.

“You’re so beautiful, Nat.” Maria places a steady hand on Nat’s stomach to keep her from moving, leaning down to kiss her neck and mumble more compliments.

“Thank you, Maria-- _ oh _ ,” her voice catches as Maria bites down on her neck. Maria works her way down, this time biting  _ hard  _ on Natasha’s nipples. She hears and feels Natasha’s yelp melt into a moan as she claws at her head and back. It strikes Natasha that she has never been so worked up, so desperate and needy and turned on, in her entire life. She keeps gasping Maria’s name with every sharp touch of her teeth, “Maria, please, I need--” her voice abruptly stops when Maria pulls her legs further apart.

“What is it you need, baby girl?” Maria’s never called her that before, but judging at how far Nat’s hips come off the bed she considers it an absolute win.

Maria does feel a little nervous, wanting to do everything right to make Nat feel great, perfect, and it’s for that reason--but also because she’s an unbearable tease--that she lightly brings a finger down to rest just above Nat’s swollen clit. She keeps another hand on Nat’s stomach to keep her steady, a good idea considering Nat is trying her damn best to grind into Maria’s finger.

“More?” Maria smirks, and Nat giggles breathily until it catches in her throat with Maria presses down ever so gently on her clit. Nat can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs and it just pulses through her at Maria’s gentle, circling touch.

Nat is so turned on by the touch that she’s silent for a moment. Maria does not like the lack of noise at all, so she goes just a bit faster and Natasha  _ unravels _ with such an  _ absolutely  _ loud whimper.

Maria smirks in victory, pulling back and keeping Nat pinned down as she whines and asks for more. “You’re kind of needy, aren’t you?” Maria teases, and Natasha can’t even pretend to object. Maria drags her fingers softly between Nat’s slit, genuinely shocked to finally feel how goddamn wet is (which is to say incredibly, incredibly so), and she feels absolutely victorious that she could do such a thing.

Feeling Maria right at the base of where she needs her has Natasha pleading, “Please,  _ please _ , Maria.” Maria has given her nothing but a soft, gentle touch, and Nat feels turned on out of her mind.

Maria pushes just a little farther into her, gathering arousal on her finger and getting ready to thrust inside before she whispers, “What do you want?” 

Natasha hasn’t truly begged yet, and at this question she hesitates.

Maria grips her thighs tighter, drawing even more attention to the promise of a touch, “I’ll ask again:  _ what do you want _ ?”

Natasha finally breaks, yelling “ _ Jesus _ , Maria, fuck me--please.”

And Maria complies, sliding her middle finger all the way in, as far as she can reach. Natasha all but screams and rocks into her as Maria begins pumping it in so agonizingly slow. She smirks, “Anything else you want?”

  
  


Natasha’s voice is soft and quiet and even a little embarrassed, “Faster, please. More.” Maria listens, because how could she  _ not  _ listen to Natasha Romanoff naked and grinding into her hand.

  
  


Maria starts fingering her faster, curling and sliding in and out and feeling Nat clench onto her, and she  _ knows  _ she’s teasing, that this isn’t enough. Natasha has just gotten used to the pace when Maria adds another finger to the mix, this time roughly shoving into her with two fingers.

Natasha lets out a gasping “ _ Oh, _ ” and  _ shakes _ as Maria picks up the pace, getting rougher and rougher by the second. She shifts positions so she’s leaning over Nat and fucking her as hard as she can with two fingers, reveling in all of the soft screams and whimpers. Nat brings her legs to wrap around Maria’s waist and grinds herself into every thrust, feeling herself getting closer with every move.

“Please, Masha, don’t stop-- _ god,  _ your fingers,” Nat is clawing at everything she can reach, raking her nails down Maria’s back and into her scalp and pressing the heel of her foot into her back. Maria marvels at the way Nat honest to god whimpers with every thrust.

And maybe a different time Maria will edge her, but this is their first, and she wants Nat to feel good--and she is proud to say that Nat seems to be feeling  _ really  _ good in this moment. So instead of slowing down, which she will one day do, Maria goes faster. And, of course, that doesn’t seem to be fast enough because Nat’s yelling at her to go faster and harder every three seconds. Maria is putting her entire ripped muscular arm into it, fucking Nat so hard she thinks it has to hurt, but Nat is loving every second.

Maria can start to feel Nat clenching around her fingers, so tight she can hardly move them, and she knows she’s getting close--her moans are getting higher and lighter and her chest is blooming red and she’s not actually forming words anymore.

Maria leans forward and she kisses Nat with a final burst of speed and Nat comes  _ hard _ , moaning and whimpering into Maria’s mouth as she shakes violently on her fingers. 

Natasha rides out her orgasm, letting out a shaky moan as Maria slips out of her. Maria is about to suck the arousal off of her fingers, but Natasha brings her hand towards her mouth and does it for her, swirling her tongue around Maria’s hand and tasting herself while maintaining eye contact. Maria looks at her like she’s about to fuck her again, and Natasha releases her fingers with a pop and leans her head back to come down from her high.

Nat has barely taken a breath before she suddenly feels Maria’s tongue on her, hot and wet, tasting her arousal directly from the source. It takes everything not to come right there a second time, and Maria pulls away all too fast, wiping her mouth with her hands. “Good?” Maria laughs and and Nat surges forward to kiss her. She tastes herself on Maria’s lips as well as her own, and she hopes she can show Maria just how appreciative she was.

Natasha eventually flips their positions and straddles Maria, and Maria can still feel how wet Nat is on her thighs as Nat pushes her down into the bed.

“Oh, it’s my turn now?” Maria jokes and Nat scoffs, wasting absolutely no time before lying between Maria’s legs and licking straight up her slit. Maria immediately swears and jerks her hips into Nat’s mouth, Nat pushing her back down.

Maria looks down at the sight of red hair between her legs, still styled from dinner but slightly mussed, Nat’s ass in the air as she leans forward with red tinted lips from her long wiped away lipstick, and she knows she’s already so far gone.

Nat smiles up at Maria as Maria smooths down her hair, falling back onto the pillow with a choked sigh as Nat puts her lips around Maria’s clit and sucks unbearably hard. Natasha is doing all of the right things, sucking hard and licking up and down and periodically thrusting her tongue inside, licking and tasting every inch of Maria and  _ loving  _ it.

Maria had worked herself up so much already from making Nat orgasm that she’s already close, and Natasha can tell from how ridiculously wet she is, and how Maria’s thighs jerk with her spasming muscles.

Natasha hooks one arm under Maria’s knees and uses the other hand to tweak a nipple as she gives a final suck to Maria’s clit, Maria coming undone while gasping “ _ Natasha _ !” Maria bucks her hips into Nat with shuddering waves as she lightly nips and sucks her clit through her orgasm. 

Just as Maria did to her, she licks Maria up and down one final time before moving upward to kiss her again. She feels Maria rub her thighs together and she still can faintly taste herself on Maria’s tongue before she collapses back down onto Maria’s chest, sitting there in content silence.

Nat feels exhaustion in her bones, but she feels so incredibly happy alongside the tiredness. They keep looking up at each other every once in a while, stealing glances to confirm the other is still there.

“You’re good,” Natasha laughs breathily, linking their hands together.

Maria smiles, “I could say the same for you.”

Nat nestles into Maria’s chest, and Maria has arm around her with their hands clasped together. They sit like that for a while, and Maria almost dozes off until she feels Nat start to shiver. 

Maria pretends she doesn’t feel a thrill of domestic excitement before getting up to get some of her clothes for Natasha to wear to bed. She throws Nat a deliberately oversized shirt, knowing it would be eve bigger on Nat than it was on her. Natasha lets one side hang off of her shoulder and sits in the bed with smiling eyes as Maria pulls on a t-shirt, neglecting to give either of them pants.

Maria pulls back the covers and slides under them, Nat falling suit. As soon as Nat gets close enough, Maria gathers her in her arms and kisses her bare shoulder, then her mouth. Nat could get lost in how gentle and sweet and appreciative Maria’s lips are against hers, the magic in her fingertips.

Nat leans her head on Maria’s chest after that, arms circling her waist and legs threaded together in a horribly domestic state that she doesn’t even have the heart to be embarrassed about. She kisses the spot on Maria’s chest that she can reach, and in response Maria kisses the crown of her head. 

“Goodnight, Masha.”

“Goodnight, Nat.”

It takes a while for it to happen, but eventually Maria hears Nat start to breathe evenly. Only then does Maria let herself drift off with a final kiss to Nat’s forehead, breathing deeply into the night with Nat curled up on her chest.


End file.
